An Artlen Documentary Updated
by The Role Player Veev
Summary: I updated and made another An Artlen Documentary. I decided to leave the older one alone but may or may not delete later.


An Artlen is a short tempered, feathery/furry catlike creature from the planet Pangeara. All Artlens have long ears, a slender body (More so for females), biggish eyes, claws on both hands and feet and very colorful much like a living rainbow! Though sometimes the Artlens' "Feather-Fur" is normally is just one type of color with three to five different hues, others are multicolor ranging from three to sixteen different types of colors in varies shades and hues.

Despite their cat like appearance, Artlens are more or less canines. They enjoy having at living in large groups. There are about 4 different types of Artlen with a sub type called the False Artlen. The four main types of Artlen are the Common Artlen, the Greater Artlen, the Lesser Artlen and the Grounded Artlen. All Artlens have similar features and yet have many differences.

We shall talk about their similarities first.

All Artlens have 3 to 5 spikes on their backs. These spikes are their main defects if getting attacked from behind. The spikes rise up when the Artlen feels threatened or scared.

All Artlens have what called 'Chest Stripes', Chest Stripes are stripe like markings on their chest and sometimes on their bellies. This is one of few ways to find out if an Artlen is truly an Artlen or a False Artlen.

All Artlens stands on the balls of their feet because of this, they have long toes and wide-ish feet in order to maintain their balance. False Artlens walk normally, another way to see if an Artlen is truly an Artlen.

All Artlens have 'Feathered Skirts' all around their waist and this is way most of the Artlens don't wear pants only underwear. All Artlens can run on all fours, speed depends on the type of Artlen.

You know those blackish rings around ones iris? Well Artlens don't have those rights, it's all color.

Artlens are also very clever, even in a rage, an Artlens can think up a plan. They know when it's either outnumbered and/or out matched but if they're in a blind rage, this happens when terrible happens that cause the poor Artlen to go insane, they'll try to kill everything and anything in sight. Artlens are very swift on their feet. They can make really good ninjas…

The Artlen hear incredible sense of hearing. They're able to hear a quarter mile away. They sometimes eavesdrop through doors or walls. Artlens also have incredible sense of smell, just like a turkey vulture! They're able to smell one or two miles away, useful when trying sweet fruits or fresh meat.

When an Artlen is attacks something it first bites then its claws on its hands and uses the claws on its feet.

One of the few things that make an Artlen, an Artlen is their extreme mimicry. An Artlen can copy the sounds of other creature. Different types of Artlen can copy the sounds to a degree, the most gifted is the Lesser Artlen, and the Greater Artlen is not so great at mimicry. When an Artlen is mimicking something, let's say a bird, they sound just like the bird! They're so good in fact that the bird itself is confused whether or not it's an Artlen or the real thing that's making the sound! Artlens can make other sounds of any creature it wants to mimic; except other Artlens, other Artlens know what's real and what an Artlen is. Artlens can mimic machinery such as alarms, also they can mimic humans, Groxs and so on. The Artlens sometimes hide themselves and copy the sounds that any aliens that decided to camp at their homework, making an eerie echo to freak out the aliens, Lesser Artlens enjoy this kind of play.

All Artlens mate for life. The reason for this is because Pangeara is a VERY dangerous place, especially in the forest and mountains. They need each other in order to survive, a lone Artlen usually doesn't last very long. They found a bond after a pair mated for the first time, the males in particular have a very strong bond with the female. This is also the reason males stay with the female that he forced himself onto, not only that afterwards he felt so guilty that he want to make it up somehow, the female gets a strong male since ALL female Artlens are usually stronger than the ales in order to keep their kits safe when their life partners are out looking for food.

Even through some can fly and have feathers, Artlens are mammals. Yep, Artlens are warm blooded mammals and give birth to live young. A baby Artlen is called a kit and depends on its parents for the first five years of its live then around six it starts to learn how to survive in the real world. When about 25 years old the kit is now a fully grown Artlen but females has to be 18 years old to be ready to mate and they're very picky on who's going to be her life-mate.

Now onto the differences, we'll start with the Common Artlen.

The Common Artlens has gotten its name during the Civil Stage. The Common Artlens started a lot of colonies all over Pangeara. Original name of the Common Artlen is 'Balechea' (Ball –Ea –Chea) Artlen.

Bal = 'Tree'

Echea = 'Dweller'

You normal find Balechea Artlens in large forests or thick Jungles, hence the name Tree Dweller Artlen. They have long claws for gripping the trees in the forests they live in. The pads and skin on their hands feet are thick so they will not be cut by the bark and other things in their forests.

A normal healthy Balechea Artlen stands around 11 feet, without its ears counting. A female stands around more or less 12 feet.

Balechea Artlens have wings. Like their bodies, their wings are very colors however they do not normal have markings only colors.

The Next type of Artlen is the Greater Artlens.

Greater Artlens are the bigger and more dangerous of all the Artlens. Because of their great size and strength, they tend to get their way with the other Artlens by using fear or force. Their original names are Nickaechea (Nick- Ah- Chea- Ah) Artlen.

Nicka = 'Ocean,

'Echea' = Dweller

So Greater Artlens used to be called the Ocean Dweller Artlens and rightly so. Nickaechea Artlens spend more of their time in the oceans and seas of Pangeara. Their feather fur is rather oily because of this, they love swimming! They mostly live off of ten different types of fish and sometimes seaweed is they can get it.

A normal healthy male Nickaechea Artlens can stand around 12 feet, not counting its ears and female Nickaechea Artlens can stand around 14 feet. Females are bigger because they mostly stay home to care for their kits while their life partners go out and find food.

The Nickaechea Artlen is called the Greater Artlen because of its bright royal colors, markings and their great size.

The Nickaechea Artlen is very aggressive due to other top predators sharing the mountains and waters. They need to be so aggressive in order to survive the next day and to protect their kits. All other Artlens and the Greater Artlen themselves decided it's just best to leave the Greater Artlens to themselves for the safety of others.

Lesser Artlens is next.

The Lesser Artlen or the Arkeecheanots Artlens (Ark – E – Che - Ah - Knots)

Arkenots = Rocky Sand

Echea = Dweller

As their name said, the Arkeecheanots Artlens live in the dessert part of Pangeara. Pangeara's desserts is very rocky and have a tone of caves under the massive rocks. The Arkeecheanots Artlens have wings but they are horrible fliers, they're more like gliders than fliers. They need to glide from one high rock to the next when they travel across the dessert looking for food and water. The floors of the dessert can be homes for the very deadly Alloze. Will get into those on a later date…

Arkeecheanots Artlens is also the smallest and weakest of the Artlen family. It's normal size is around 5 to 6 ft at best, not counting their foot and half long ears. The Lesser Artlen makes up from its weakness and smallness by speed and agility. The Lesser Artlen is able to hit 45 to 70 mph on all fours and it's very hard to catch.

Arkeecheanots Artlens can eat just about anything. When you live in a dessert and doesn't not know when is your next meal, it's best if you can almost eat anything and everything.

Arkeecheanots Artlens is the most nomadic for all the Artlens. All of the Arkeecheanots Artlens have this urge to move one place to another so this is why they never stays in one place for too long, even then they move around.

Arkeecheanots Artlens is probably the only Artlens that has a natural mapping system, thus they return to the same water source over and over. The Arkeecheanots Artlens gotten the name Lesser Artlen got its name because of its surprisingly dull feather-fur. Its feathers are either a Sand color or any dull color but it's mainly a sand color because they do live in the desert part of Pangeara

Arkeecheanots Artlens is the friendliest of the Artlen family and very patience. If it's raining, they'll sit out, if they're getting a yelling at an alien, they'll wait until that alien is out of breath and so on. It is rare of them to go into a rage and more so in a blind rage.

The Grounded Artlens are the last ones but not the least!

The Grounded Artlens are called Tearaechea Artlens (Tear – E – che – Ah)

Teara =Land or ground

Echea = Dweller

The Tearaechea Artlens are the only Artlens in the family that doesn't have any wings what so ever! Many of the Artlens believed that all of the Artlens evolved from the Tearaechea making them the oldest of the family.

Tearaechea Artlens lives in the grasslands of Pangeara. They have a close bond with the Balechea Artlens, almost like a friendship. The two types of Artlen evolved together when a group of Tearaechea Artlens started to grow wings. During their evolution their appearance is offended mistaken by the Balechea Artlen since they both have very similar color schemes and patterns.

Tearaechea Artlens are probably the only type of Artlens that grows hair, which can grow to a few feet long, and keeps it on a long pony tail.

Tearaechea Artlen are mostly meat eaters because of the lack of plants in the grasslands. They hurt in packs, must like wolves and lions.

It spends most of its time walking, moving to place to place because if it doesn't something bigger and stronger might eat then! Thanks to this, they're very powerful. They're able to lift four times their own body weight! Their also great runners too, able to run 35 mph on two legs and 48 mph on all fours.


End file.
